The Matrix: Replugged
by Lupe-Neo
Summary: A Matrix spin off, not as good as Lupe3.14's but i like it :-) plz review
1. Fight Fight Fight

The Matrix: Re-plugged  
  
This is gonna be rubbish, but it was inspired by Lupe-3.14's Matrix spin-off. enjoy.  
  
Neo: Why do my eyes hurt?  
  
Morpheus: *shrugs* i dunno, why not?  
  
Neo: You're meant to know everything  
  
Trinity: Its because you've never used them before, now can we carry on?  
  
Cypher: I agree, i wanna see Neo kick Morpheus's ass.  
  
The Crew: YEAH!  
  
*Plugged in and appear in a strange dojo thing*  
  
Neo: WOW!  
  
Morpheus: *kicks Neo*   
  
Neo: Hay, no fair. *bounds after Morpheus and socks it to him* MU HA HA HA HA HA i kick but.  
  
Morpheus: Well done, but can you jump?  
  
Neo: Of course i can, everyone can jump *jumps*  
  
Morpheus: Not like that, Tank load the jump program.  
  
*Big buildings appear.*  
  
Morpheus: Clear you're mind. *takes a running jump and makes it across the gap*  
  
Mouse: What if Neo makes it?  
  
Cypher: He wont  
  
Dozer: No-one makes the first jump  
  
Mouse: But what if he does?  
  
Tank: But he wont  
  
Mouse: What if he does?  
  
*The crew ignore him and turn back towards the screen*  
  
Neo: Ok, clear you're mind. *runs fast and makes it*  
  
Mouse: Ha! told you.  
  
Neo: Oh yeah, oh yeah I kick but.  
  
Morpheus: Dont get cocky.  
  
*They get unplugged*  
  
Neo: Sooooooooo, do i get a surprise, i cleared the gap first time.  
  
Morpheus: Yes, Trinity give Neo his surprise.  
  
*Neo rubs his hands, but Trinity knees him in the balls*  
  
Neo: Owie!  
  
Trinity: MU HA HA HA  
  
Morpheus: You are ready Neo  
  
Neo: For what?  
  
Morpheus: To kick Agent Smith's but.  
  
Trinity: He's been training for half an hour, how is he ready?  
  
Morpheus: Am i the captain? yes. Do i make the rules? yes. Do you obey them? yes. Now i must send an email:  
  
Dear Smith  
  
Meet us in the playground.  
  
Love Morpheus xXxXx  
  
Neo: *whispers* is he gay?  
  
Trinity: We're not sure.  
  
*they get plugged in. Smith is waiting for them.   
  
Smith: Mr.Anderson  
  
*everyone looks around*  
  
Trinity: Mr.Andrson? who is he?  
  
Neo: I am, what do you want, Elrond- i mean Smith.  
  
Smith: to hit you.  
  
Neo: Come on then, ill bite your legs off....  
  
Will Neo bite Smith's legs off? Will Smith admit he is really an Elf? Will Morpheus confess he is gay? Find out next time on  
  
The Matrix: Re-plugged  
  
I know its crap, but can you R&R anyways. Thank you, Anyone who reviews gets Jelly Beans, better than   
  
Lupe-3.14, she is giving out cookies. Who wants cookies when you can have jelly beans? 


	2. The Missguided Information

The Matrix: Re-plugged  
  
Hi again, keep reviewing!!  
  
Smith: EWWWWW... too close to my balls.  
  
Neo: You have balls?!, thats news to me.  
  
Trinity: He hasn't, i've checked.  
  
Neo: *dances* Trinity is a slut, Trinity is a slut.  
  
Morpheus: Shut up, now let's fight.  
  
*cool music starts to play*  
  
Neo: Where'd the music come from?  
  
Smith: *punches Neo*  
  
Neo: thats naughty *puts in some really fast punches*  
  
Smith: *blows raspberry* Clones attack!  
  
*A bunch of Clones walk in*  
  
Neo: Brothers of yours?  
  
Smith: Distant cousins  
  
Neo: Cool. * grabs a big poley thing and whoops their asses* Now i shall bite your legs off. *bites Smith's legs off*  
  
Smith: My legs, me legs! *grows new ones and sighs* thats better!  
  
Trinity: EWWWW....  
  
Smith: I can grow other bits to *wiggles eyebrows*  
  
Morpheus: *excited* Really, can i see?  
  
Trinity: EWWWW... To much information.  
  
Smith: Im sorry Morpheus, i stopped dating mingers last week.  
  
*A whole bunch of Morpheus FanGirls trample him*  
  
Neo: And thats the end of that chapter.  
  
*Oracle appears*  
  
Oracle: You must find the keymaker.  
  
Neo: And....  
  
Oracle: I dunno, well i do. Im just not gonna tell you MU HA HA HA. Im sorry kiddo, i always seem to give you bad news. Anywho here is some cookies with jelly beans, (AN: Not rasians, this means you Lupe)  
  
Neo: I like jelly beans, jelly beans are good. Almost as good as me.  
  
Trinity: You are so vain, you'd never believe we're a couple.  
  
Neo: We're a couple?!? Since when did that happen? No-one told me. *Makes a sad face*  
  
Trinity: Come here *pulls him into a hug and snogs him*  
  
Neo: HAHA works everytime.  
  
Trinity: Bastard *slaps him*  
  
Neo: You love me really.  
  
Trinity: I know i do.  
  
Smith: Awwwwwwwwwwww, how lovey dovey, now i must kill you.  
  
*Neo FanGirl, notice its just girl, comes and whacks him in the leg. Trinity FanBoys punch him*  
  
Smith: *In a Arnold from Terminator voice* I'll be back.  
  
Morpheus: And thats the end of that chapter.  
  
Will Smith be back? Will Trinity and Neo get in bed? Will Morpheus start taking the Anti-Gay club?  
  
Find out next time on  
  
The Matrix: Re-plugged 


	3. The Merogniavn

The Matrix: Re-Plugged  
  
Hi everyone, thanx for the reviews. This chapter has a few mentions of rapeing so if you're not happy i suggest you skip this chapter. You're not going to miss anything, im doin the fight scene in the next chapter.  
  
Morpheus: Trinity, call the crew we need a chat.  
  
Trinity: Okie Dokey  
  
*Crew comes in*  
  
Morpheus: Rightyho, we need to get the Key-Maker.  
  
Neo: What makes you think that?  
  
Morpheus: The Oracle told me  
  
Neo: Why wasnt i informed, I am the One you know.  
  
Morpheus: Shut Up Neo. Right everybody, have some quiche and cookies. The Key-Maker is prisoner to the Merognivan (AN: I dunno if its spelt like that)  
  
Neo: Cool. So I distract them with some cool Kung-Fu moves, you grab the Key-Maker?  
  
Morpheus: Exactly.  
  
*Gets plugged in and ends up in the mansion thing.*  
  
Morpheus: Give us the Key-Maker  
  
Merognivan: Vhy?  
  
Neo: Your're meant to be French  
  
Merognivan: Vell i'm vrussian today yah?  
  
Trinity: You need a social life  
  
Twin 1#: I want to kill Neo  
  
Twin 2#: Fine ill kill Morpheus  
  
Twin 1#: Then we take turns in rapeing Trinity?  
  
Twin 2#: Agreed  
  
Morpheus: Anyho give us the Key-Maker or we'll set our secret weapon on you....  
  
Merognivan: Vhats that then yah?  
  
Lupe: Hiya guys!  
  
Morpheus: Oh god not her! You're in the wrong story!  
  
Lupe: Neo said I could be the weapon if I get paid a reasonable rate  
  
Trinity: And what is this 'reasonable rate'?  
  
Neo: œ50  
  
Lupe: More than that other author pays me  
  
Merognivan: Okay you can have the Key-Maker! Just get her avway from me yah?  
  
Lupe: Cya guys! *Gets kicked off-screen*  
  
Twin 1#: I like Lupe  
  
Twin 2#: I heard she like us!  
  
Twin 1#: Who can resist us?  
  
Twin 2#: I dunno, but we're still gonna rape Trinity right?  
  
Twin 1#: Okie Dokey.  
  
Merognivan: This vway people. He's down that corridor yah?  
  
Morpheus: Thank You *Starts to walk down but the Twins get in the way*  
  
Merognivan: But first you must fight my men.  
  
Neo: I'll handle them, you go get the Key-Maker  
  
Merognivan: You'll handle us?  
  
Neo: You bet your ass!  
  
Will Neo win? Will the Twins rape Trinity? Will Lupe make another guest appearence? Find outnext time on  
  
The Matrix: Re-Plugged! 


	4. A Whole Lot Of Skipping And Fighting

Matrix Re-Plugged  
  
Thanx to all the reviews. I like them! Jelly-Beans to everyone!  
  
Narrator: We find our heroes in a daring car chase.  
  
Morpheus: I'm calling Link  
  
Link: Operator  
  
Morpehus: I need a way out  
  
Link: Freeway, sir i must protest...  
  
Morpheus: Link, trust me  
  
Link: Yes sir, ill be ready for you  
  
Morpheus: Head for the Freeway  
  
Trinity: You said that was suicide  
  
Morpheus: Now im saying go there  
  
Trinity: Bu..  
  
Morpheus: JUST DO IT! (AN: Morpheus got paid alot of money by Nike for saying that.)   
  
Trinity: OK OK! Jeesh, dont get your knickers in a twist!  
  
Narrator: But what has become of Neo?  
  
Neo: Since when were you a character?  
  
Narrator: I dunno  
  
Mero: Vwell Vwell Vwell, little Neo on his own. *Does a little twiddle of the hand*  
  
Neo: What are you on?  
  
Mero: LSD, Cocaine, stuff like that.  
  
Neo: Im gonna talk to you after this. I need that stuff.  
  
Mero: Deal, now you must die!  
  
*Loads of people shot their guns at him*  
  
Neo: How about NO! *Holds out hand and makes them stop. They turn around and rip through the men's bodies.*  
  
Narrator: HAY! That's not meant to happen!  
  
Author: Its my fic, i'll do what I want! *They fight. Neo comes in and breaks them apart.* Guys, Guys, Guys. *Gives them a pitiful look* We all know I was going to win, so what's the difference?  
  
Narrator: Good point.  
  
Author: Im gonna write now. Buh Bye. *Disapears*   
  
Neo: *Starts to do a little flying stunt thing*  
  
Morpheus: Ah crap! We got the Cops after us!  
  
Narrator: We all know what happens so let's skip to the fight shall we?  
  
Agent: I shall beat you  
  
Morpheus: No you won't  
  
Agent Yes I will  
  
Morpheus: No you wont  
  
Agent: Staring contest  
  
Morpheus: You're on  
  
*they sit there staring at each other. Finally the Agent pulls away*  
  
Morpheus: YES! I am so smart, I am so smart! S-M-R-T, I mean S-M-A-R-T  
  
Narrator: Suddenly, a big explosion occurs. Neo comes in and saves there asses  
  
Link: YES! YES! YES! That's a tenner you owe me Bob. *He turns to see his pet monkey, handing over a tenner* Thank you.  
  
Bob: *By some miracle he can talk* Pleasure doing buiseness with you.  
  
Link: Anytime CHUMMMM...P  
  
Bob: Hay, don't make me cry.  
  
Link: I'm sorry Bob.  
  
Bob: You should be  
  
Twin #1: Are we dead?  
  
Twin #2: I think so  
  
Twin #1: Neo came back  
  
Twin #2: Trinity loved him, no one loves us  
  
*Lupe bounces on screen*  
  
Lupe: I do guys!  
  
Twin #!: Yay! Now I must kick some butt.  
  
Key-Maker: You must find the door of light.  
  
Neo: Look dude, we are already there. You are about to die so hand me the damn key!  
  
Lupe: Hi guys. OHHH!! Is the Key-Maker dieing? Is he? Is he? Is he?  
  
Morpheus: *Kicks her Off-Screen* And that's the end of that chapter.  
  
Neo: Ive got the key, Im going through the door. *He slides the key in the lock. The door opens.*  
  
Arcitect: There has been six versions of The Matrix. And I dont mean the Language of the original film. I am the father, the Oracle is the mother. Trinity is about to die. You can save her or save Zion.  
  
Neo: You're pretty quick  
  
Arcitect: Thanks.  
  
*Neo saves Trinity and tries to pull the bullet out. He pulls it out and squeezes her heart. Trinity survives*  
  
Trinity: Thanks  
  
Neo: *kisses her. They remain kissing until the next chapter.*  
  
Will Neo and Trinity stop kissing? Will the Arcitect make another version of the Matrix? Will Link trust Morpheus? Find out next time on...  
  
The Matrix: Re-Plugged   
  
I feel i owe Lupe an apologie. I have nicked many of her ideas (but she didnt copyright them.) I'm sorry Lupe, don't hurt me!  
  
:o( 


End file.
